As appearing herein, the term “additive manufacturing” and the corresponding abbreviation “AM” refer to computer-controlled manufacturing processes during which articles of manufacture are gradually built-up or compiled on a layer-by-layer basis in accordance with computer-readable AM design data. The term “AM processes” encompasses 3D printing processes including, but not limited to, SLA, FFF, and laser sintering (e.g., DMLS) processes. Similarly, articles of manufacture fabricated utilizing such AM processes are referred herein to as “additively manufactured components” or “AM components,” the computer-controlled systems utilized to fabricate AM components are referred to as “additively manufacturing machines” or “AM machines,” and the supply chains through which such parts are obtained are referred to as “additive manufacturing supply chains” or “AM supply chains.”
AM components are gaining widespread acceptance in many industries. Certain industries, however, have proven resistant to adoption of AM components due, at least in part, to challenges related to quality control when such components are acquired through supply chains. Consider, for example, the aerospace industry. Regulatory bodies governing the aerospace industry, such as the FAA in the United States, are understandably circumspect regarding the usage of AM components in flight applications unless such components are thoroughly tested. However, the supply chains from which AM aerospace components may be obtained remain in relative infancy. To the extent such supply chains exist, they often contain part suppliers (herein, “vendors”) lacking the capital resources and expertise to adequately validate AM aerospace components. Similar challenges likewise hamper widespread adoption of supply chain-provided AM components in other industries, as well. This may be particularly true for industries subject to stringent regulations or that otherwise require AM components to satisfy relatively demanding design constraints including, for example, the medical, automotive, and military industries.
There thus exists an ongoing commercial demand across multiple industries for the provision of systems and methods enhancing quality management of AM components obtained through supply chains. Ideally, such systems and methods could be implemented in a relatively seamless, cost-effective manner, while establishing high integrity, tamper-resistant quality control measures governing the production and distribution of AM components. It is further desirable to provide program products, such as software applications, which could facilitate implementation of such additive manufacturing management systems and methods. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and the foregoing Background.